


Clint Is So Cute

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Clint isn't married, Cute Clint Barton, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Kid Clint Barton, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pepperony - Freeform, Post-Civil War (Marvel), blackhill - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While fighting Hydra, Clint is hit by a chemical and de-ages to 5 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Is So Cute

The Avengers had just returned from a recent mission. They were all tired but mostly worried about the person in Bucky's arms. It was their teammate Hawkeye. Clint was hit by a chemical which managed to turn him into a 5 year old.

After rounding up the bad guys, they all went to search for Clint who hadn't answered his comm. They found him hiding behind a car but as a kid. After a lot of coaxing they managed to get him to come with them.

Kid Clint much like the adult one was already attached to Bucky. Steve privately thought it was good Clint was trusting Bucky. The two snipers had been dating for 1 year now. Natasha had told them that Clint liked Bucky Barnes as a child.

Kid Clint was extremely cute. He looked quite ethereal, which wasn't a surprised given how handsome adult Clint is. Kid Clint had blue-gray eyes, blonde hair and a cute cherub face. They were going to the lab in the to run some tests.

Bucky set Clint down on the table but stayed close to him. Natasha also hovered close by. Clint held on to his arms as Bruce ran all the tests and took some blood. He then gave Clint a candy.

Steve asked, "How is it looking Bruce ?"

Bruce said, "He is fine but is very malnourished. He is 5 years old but only looks 3."

Natasha said, "His father started abusing them when Clint was 4." She was looking at Clint who was fascinated by Dummy.

Bucky got a cold look in his eyes when abuse was mentioned. He knew all about his boyfriends abusive history.

Wanda said, "Huh, Clint is thinking about someone named Barney."

Natasha and Bucky looked at each other. Barney was Clint's brother. They should call him.

Bucky said, "Barney is Clint's brother." He watched as Clint's head perked up at the name.

Clint looked at them and asked in a meek voice, "You know Barney ?"

Bucky looked at his boyfriend and said, "Yes, I'm his friend."

Clint nodded and turned back to playing with Dummy.

Tony said, "Bruce, Helen and I will start working on a cure."

Steve said, "OK, we'll call Barney and take care of Clint."

Sam asked their baby Hawk, "Clint are you hungry ?"

Clint smiled at Sam, "Yes, can I have pancakes ?" He gave such a cute smile that Steve could see his boyfriend melt on the spot.

Sam said, "Sure, why not."

Clint held his arms out to Bucky who picked him up. Clint snuggled in Bucky's shoulder.

As they walked up to the elevator, they met Hill. Natasha pecked her on the lips.

Maria said, "I have contacted Barney. He will be here tomorrow."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clint sat at the dining table with Bucky, Wanda, Natasha, Maria and Steve. Sam was making some pancakes. Just then Vision came in. Clint stared at Vision. They were worried that Clint would be afraid of him.

Clint stared at vision and said, "He is so cool."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Sam came in with a stack of pancakes, "Here are your chocolate chip pancakes."

Clint looked at them all and said with a cute expression, "Aren't you all going to eat ?"

Bucky smiled and said, "We'll eat later."

After eating Clint was tired so Bucky took him to their room. Both of them laid on the bed and soon Clint was asleep. He snuggled in Bucky's chest. At dinner that night Tony told them that the cure will be ready in 3 days.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day Barney showed up at the tower. Clint raced towards him and hugged him. Apparently he recognized Barney.

Barney asked, "When will he turn back to normal ?"

Natasha said, "In 2 days the cure will be ready."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bucky was getting desperate. He wanted Clint to turn back to normal soon. He had been planning to propose to Clint before this incident. Two days later everyone gathered in the lab.

Clint was sedated and the cure had been administered. 

Bruce said, "Clint will be normal in a few hours."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clint slowly woke up. He saw Bucky sitting besides him talking to Natasha and Steve. He said, "Hey."

They all turned to look at him.

Bucky asked., "How are you feeling ?"

Clint said, "OK, but what happened to me."

Natasha said, "You got turned into a 5 year old because of some Hydra chemical."

Bucky said, "I'm so glad you are OK."

Clint smiled, "Me too."   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night Bucky and Clint were having dinner alone. Clint thought Bucky wanted to ask him something. Bucky got down on one knee.

Bucky said, "Clint we have been together for a year now and I think we are ready for the next step. So, Clint Barton, will you marry me ?"

Clint looked happy and said, "Of course I will marry you. We'll be the sniper husbands."

Bucky slid the ring into Clint's finger and kissed him. He said, "By the you as a 5 year old is extremely cute."


End file.
